Gabriela ate 2 slices of pie. Umaima ate 3 slices. If Gabriela ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 3 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{8}$ of the pie remaining.